


A Strange Thought

by longlost10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlost10/pseuds/longlost10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank sees something he shouldn't and gets new, rather interesting, thoughts. One shot. Written, essentially, on a dare. Bestiality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Thought

There was nothing normal about what had occurred. Frank eyed the snake lying on the bed next to him and smirked slightly as he thought about what had happened in the last few hours.

He had been up in the Riddle Mansion after seeing a light on in a room of the house that had been abandoned for the most part for years. He had gotten up to investigate the source of the light; probably a fire started by the local boys, but found something much more terrifying. The minute he saw her in that room with the shadowy figure, a voice in his head told him to get away from the room, from the men. So he did. He hobbled all the way back to his cottage on the end of the grounds of the Riddle Mansion. A few times he wished he went a little faster because his gimp leg kept slowing him down.

But he got back to his house just fine; the voice in his head (along with a feeling in his stomach) told him he was safe. His legs were shaking as he made his way through the rooms to his bedroom where he shakily climbed onto the bed. It was getting late- he could probably just go to bed. Frank took off his shirt and stretched a little before flopping onto his back to relax a little. The men in the house would wind up being a weird dream and the tight, nervous feeling in his chest would go away.

However, something told him that he didn't want that feeling to go away.

The door to the room creaked as he snapped his head in that direction. He didn't see anyone enter so he pushed himself up to get a better look. Along the ground was a long snake, sliding along towards him. It was a rather majestic creature, he thought, as he took her in. Frank instantly knew it was a female; the answer just came to him. She looked about twelve feet long and was rather thick. Her emerald green scales reflected the candle light in a way that he could only describe as beautiful.

"Nagini." The name escaped his lips before he could stop them. He knew it was the snake's name- there was no doubt in his mind. She slithered up the bed and into his lap. He raised his hand and ran it down the top of her head, petting her gently. She coiled up onto his lap as he took her in. She really was a sight to behold… how could a snake so long, so big, be that majestic and stunning at the same time?

There was an attraction to her that he never felt to any human female he had seen before. Something was different about Nagini, something he couldn't pinpoint.

She started to slowly uncurl herself and slide up his chest, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He fell slowly onto his back as Nagini slid up to his neck and started to curl up on his stomach. He felt her nip at his neck, her fangs never breaking skin, but poking him gently, provoking a small smile to appear on his lips.

Her tail finally reached the bed and curled up around his legs. It lay on top of his boxers in just the right place that made him bite back a moan as she moved back and forth. He knew she wanted something new from him, something she wouldn't be able to get from anyone else- only him. Frank knew the beauty that was Nagini and he was willing to experiment.

As she kept nipping at his neck and ear, he kept running his hand down as much of her as he could reach. He liked the touch of her on his fingers, the way she slid on his chest. The tent was pitched now, for some reason he couldn't exactly describe. He wondered briefly if it was wrong, but did nothing about it. He took his hands away from the snake to pull off his now-snug boxers.

She seemed to know what was happening and she seemed to encourage it as she slid on top of his hard and wrapped her tail around it, squeezing it gently. He let a pleasure-filled moan slip out and he knew that Nagini was pleased. The snake couldn't make facial expressions, that he knew, but there was a thought in his mind that was unwavering. Nagini liked it… and Frank did too.

His hand traveled from the curled up body on his chest to the tail area where it slipped between his body and hers. The texture of the bottom scales was different from the ones where his hand was previously. He actually liked it better.

The idea was in his head before he even knew what it was. Frank pushed into Nagini, feeling the tightness and strangeness of a new place. A hiss of pleasure came from near his ear and he knew he was doing it right, whatever it was.

It was warm, it was strange and it was right. With every grunt from Frank came a hiss from Nagini, with the occasional tightening of her body around his arm. Once, he pulled out slightly before thrusting back in which led Nagini to happily, excitedly, wrap around his body and rest with her head up at his neck once more. She seemed to like that spot.

They twisted and moved as one, moans and hisses coming from their mouths. At one point, he ended up hovering over her. She nipped a little harder at his neck which told him to roll over onto his back once more and hold her on top of him. The thought of a poisonous bite crossed his mind briefly but the same gut feeling that told him that this whole incident was okay told him that the small amount of blood running down his neck was not infected with poison.

He finally lost it, spilling his goods inside her which prompted her to tighten up momentarily before relaxing over him in a way that he could only compare to a controlled ooze.

After a minute or so of getting control of himself, he removed himself from her and let her coil up beside him on the pillow. It was great and he didn't even know it could happen.

Frank rolled on his side and looked at the green twisted animal beside him. "You are amazing." He said with a small smile. He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, thinking briefly about sleep. That feeling of comfort, security and agreement came back to him, telling him it was okay for a short nap. It didn't take him long to drift off into a peaceful sleep after that feeling came and left.

After the man fell asleep, Nagini uncoiled herself and slid over to his neck. Carefully she bit him, finally letting the poison in her fangs which she was holding back for so long, seep into his bloodstream. It didn't take him long to die.

A few seconds later, a man walked into the room. He motioned for Nagini to come with him, which she did, before they left the room with a _pop_ , leaving Frank's naked body on the bed waiting for the police to find in the morning.


End file.
